Untitled
by Izzyyy
Summary: Can't come up with a title, so it's untitled.. Jean hurts her eye, Scott helps...just a notsofluffy [very] pointless Jott fic...


A/N: In this fic, Jean's already going out w/Scott  
  
Jean Grey woke up as she heard the door to her bedroom open, then close, as someone, presumably her boyfriend, Scott Summers, came in.  
  
"Hey. Your eye doing better?" said a low, suave voice. Jean smiled. She was right. It was Scott, coming in to check on her. Even though it was Saturday afternoon, she was confined to her bed, with the lights off, as her right eye was swollen shut, and because of that, for some reason it was hard for her to open her left eye. To top it all off, it was hard for anyone that came into her room to see, because her eyes were now extra sensitive to the light, and they kept tearing up so that there was probably a whole mess of tissues in and around her bed. That morning, her eye had gotten hit with a soccer ball in the middle of her soccer game, and she had to leave in the middle of it, since a blind soccer player wasn't of much use. Since then, she had stayed in her bedroom after Hank McCoy, their resident doctor, had taken a look at it and, giving her a small bottle of eye drops for Scott to help her apply to her eye every few hours, told her to stay in her room, as it was more comfortable than the lab. In fact, that was probably what Scott had come in for.  
  
"Not really. I still can't open it without it hurting," she said. Her heart felt warm and fuzzy as she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. Knowing exactly where Scott's neck would be from (a lot of) past experience, she extended her hands out until she felt the warm skin of his neck as she kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth; tasting his sweet taste.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" she asked when she ran out of breath.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just, ah, you know, knocking some sense into Bobby, Kurt, and Evan; the usual," Scott put his hands over hers and tugged lightly. "C'mon Jean, you're gonna need to let me go if you want me to get the drops for your eyes,"  
  
Jean laughed, but let go reluctantly. "What were they up to this time?"  
  
"They were going to sabotage Rogue and Kitty's beds," he said, smiling. "I reminded them of the more painful things that Rogue's done to them. They decided to change their plans after that,"  
  
"Boy, they're lucky to have you around to save them from Rogue's wrath," Jean teased.  
  
"And I'm lucky to have you around to save me from insanity," he said affectionately, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Okay, I'm going to need you to hold your eyelids open," Jean paused, then she held open her eyelids to reveal a very red eyeball.  
  
*Hurry-it stings like hell * A second later, she saw, or rather felt, a cool sensation in her eye, and closed her eye once again. *Thanks * Her hand groped for the tissue box next to her pillow, and Scott pushed the box over to where her hand was. *Thanks *  
  
*No problem. Anything for my girl * he quipped, lowering his head to kiss her again as she wiped away a tear that had escaped out of the corner of her right eye.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. She had spent the past few hours dozing on and off, listening to her favorite CDs, and had lost track of time long ago.  
  
"Mmm.almost time for dinner, which reminds me that I need to hurry up and eat so that I can bring the food to your room for you," he said. "Why? I mean, no offense or anything, but you're just lying there with nothing to do so does it matter what time it is that much?"  
  
"Well.." Jean started with a mischievous grin. "I just wanted to know how much longer I need to wait until nighttime,"  
  
Scott shook his head, grinning, although she couldn't see it. "I'm not going to ask why,"  
  
"Oh, don't worry; you'll find out soon enough," Scott groaned good- naturedly.  
  
*Would it have to do with me? *  
  
*Of course. But don't worry, it isn't painful or anything * He could practically see the glint that would have been in her eye had he been able to see it.  
  
*Uhh.I think I'll go eat my dinner now. * He slipped back out the door with Jean's light, teasing laughter following him out. It amazed him that the redhead could make him feel so much more lighthearted and carefree just from spending a few minutes in her room alone with her.  
  
Scott downed his dinner slightly faster than usual, as he didn't want to make Jean wait and he cherished the rare moments he could nab alone with her. He stood up, balancing the plate of food and cup in his hands carefully, then headed towards Jean's bedroom.  
  
Upon reaching her door, he sent *Jean, open up; I'm holding stuff in both my hands * The door opened, and, stepping inside her room, Scott kicked her door closed behind him again.  
  
"Hey. I got you your grub for tonight," he said, setting the cup down on the small table next to her bed.  
  
"So what's on the menu?" Jean asked, sitting up.  
  
"Hamburger and fries-basically McDonalds," Scott answered. "Don't worry, you'll like it; the hamburger's actually pretty good,"  
  
"That's a relief," she said. "I'm starved," Scott handed her the burger, and thoughtfully put the plate down on her lap so that the crumbs that fell as she ate wouldn't get in her sheets. Jean took a large bite, chewing noisily to prove her point.  
  
"Careful; don't chew too fast or you'll bite yourself," he teased. And, just as the words left his mouth, she bit herself. Hard.  
  
*Scott!!! I'll get you back for that when I can see again! * He could tell that she had bitten the inside of her cheek as she brought a hand up to hold it, a pained but determined expression on her face. He laughed as the redheaded telekinetic carefully reached out to where she knew Scott had set down the cup of milk. Her fingers closed around it, and she brought the brim of the cup up to her lips.  
  
"Don't choke on your milk now," he jibed.  
  
"SCOTT! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Jean yelled at him, putting her cup and plate on the nightstand. She lunged forward in the general direction of where he was sitting, and as Scott dodged her reaching hands silently, fell on her face. His laughter could have been heard clear down the hall, had anyone been there to hear it. Thinking that he didn't want to really get butchered when her eye recovered, Scott decided to get back onto her good side.  
  
He sat back down on her bed, being careful to stay out of her lunging range. He knew that if she felt him, any part of him, he'd be dead within seconds. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just joking!"  
  
Jean plastered a triumphant expression on her face. "Then git over here and gimme a kiss!" She felt the bed bounce up and down beneath her, and a few seconds later, he kissed her forehead. Making sure her timing was correct, she reached out and grabbed his neck before he could pull away, and brought his head down so that she could kiss him soundly on the lips.  
  
*Hey! Be careful! I have a sensitive head! * he sent, smiling. Jean kissed him harder in response, and he fingered her cheek with one hand and caressed her smooth hair with the other.  
  
*Are you expecting me to believe that after I've heard about you falling down a cliff while being chased by coyotes? * she asked, playing with the short hairs at the back of Scott's neck.  
  
*Yeah, I guess * He drew back from her to drop small kisses along her jawbone, stopping and nibbling at her earlobe.  
  
"Mmm.that feels good," Jean smiled, having completely forgotten about the food that he had brought in for her because of his distracting kisses. He chuckled softly and moved back in front of her to capture her lips once again.  
  
"Are you still hungry?" Scott asked, pulling back.  
  
"Yeah. Come here." She threw her arms out like a little kid, narrowly missing hitting his head.  
  
He laughed. "You know what I mean, Jean."  
  
"I can finish that later. Now come here!" she pouted, the corners of her mouth turning downwards.  
  
"You need to finish your dinner before you can have your candy," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Fine. But you're being a poobutt," she reached out carefully and took the plate, and began eating again while she felt Scott's comforting gaze on her.  
  
"Eh. I don't mind. You still love me," He scooted close to her until he was snuggled up in the blankets next to her.  
  
*Sometimes I really don't know why * she sent back.  
  
*Doesn't matter *  
  
*No. * 


End file.
